


Kinktober 2019 - Day 4

by wiired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Dicks, Edging, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, intercourse, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiired/pseuds/wiired
Summary: basically its day 4 and i love analogical oki





	Kinktober 2019 - Day 4

Orgasm delay/denial - Human AU! Analogical

It had all been discovered on accident, really. Virgil wasn’t exactly the most open person about his kinks and sexual fantasies so Logan had to work it out as he went along, not that he was bad at it. He always managed to have his boyfriend in crumbling little pieces, like then. 

“Lo- Lo! Fuck, fuck I n-“ 

Virgil was cut off by the ringing sound of his boyfriends phone, the loud tone only being one possible thing. Him and Logan shared a look. 

“Nonono-“

”I have to take this, Virgil, it’s my boss-“

”I’m so close, don’t you fucking dare-“

With a loud hushing sound, Logan pulled out of his partner and picked up the phone, shuffling to the edge of the bed as he spoke to the man on the other end. In fairness to him, it was a pretty important call about a promotion he had been dying to get for months so there was no way he was letting a quick fuck with his boyfriend stand in the way. Hearing soft little whimpers beside him, he turned and glared at Virgil, who was toying with his cock in an attempt to bring himself to orgasm. With a slap to his hand to tell him to stop, Logan continued his call, trying to ignore the groan of protest he received and the desperate squirming beside him.   
Virgil thought this was Hell. His stomach was still swirling, his groin was aching and he was craving the touch of his partner so badly that he couldn’t stop whining. The call went on forever so he very lightly touched himself until Logan swatted his hand back again. When he was finally off the phone, the taller man narrowed his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you were trying to get yourself off right next to me when I was talking to my boss.”

”I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Lo, but please keep going,” Virgil begged, cheeks bright red as he opened up his legs again, “I still- I wanna come so bad-“

The begging was a very persuasive technique and in no time, Logan was positioning himself between his boyfriends legs and pushing in again, groaning at the tight heat that pulled him straight back into the moment. Virgil clamped a hand over his mouth, shaking as the waves of pleasure and tightness built up all over again, so quickly that he thought he might burst in the first few seconds. He was never very loud, actually. He never made too much of a noise but when Logan hit inside in just the right spot, Virgil choked out a loud cry, back arching up as he finally got to release, making a mess over his chest and stomach. His partner followed not too long after, squeezing his hips enough to bruise them as he fucked through his own orgasm. 

“I’ve never heard you make such noise,” Logan said softly, breathing a bit heavy as he tried to calm down. 

Virgil gave him a little nod, taking in a breath, “You.. You made me wait and it felt so good afterwards. It’s uh- It’s one of these things.”

”Those things that you enjoy, I assume?”

”Mhm.”

”Well,” Logan thought out loud, “I don’t see an issue with that.”

————————

Which is what brought them on to trying it again, though this time with the actual intention of keeping Virgil close to the edge of orgasm instead of doing it accidentally through conveniently timed hand slaps. Instead of Logan fucking him and possibly accidentally going too far and ruining this whole experiment, they decided it best if Virgil was riding him instead, so he was sat in his boyfriends lap, dick buried right into his ass, arms looped around his neck since he was forbidden from touching his dick. 

“You can start whenever you want but as soon as you get close to orgasm, you must stop, alright?” He explained again, thumbs rubbing reassuring little circles into his hips. “Red is stop all together, yellow is pause, green is good to go and blue is..?”

”Blue is if I really have to. Because after a while it gets a little too overwhelming,” Virgil explained again. He had made that one up himself since he’d had some experience in doing this with himself. Basically your body just can’t cope with being in that state for too long and you start to feel really bad, which is not what you wanna do during this, and Virgil certainly didn’t want this to be ruined. He began to lift himself up and move down again, sighing deeply at the amazing pressure of having Logan pushed so deep into him. Once the first movement was out of the way he was eagerly bouncing up and down, soft sighs and groans falling from his lips as he rode his boyfriend, enjoying every grunt or groan he heard and the way his thumbs would dig in even further when he rolled his hips downward to push him deeper. 

“Ohh.. hey, hey, I’m getting close now, Lo,” He warned softly, his movements becoming slower but not stopping, sighs turning into whimpers and whines. After a few more he stopped, thighs twitching. Logan very carefully brushed his fingers over Virgil’s length, chuckling to himself at how the tip was wet with precome. It took all of his willpower not to simply stroke his boyfriend to completion. It would be so easy, a few tiny rubs would send him over, he just knew it. His thumb carefully ran over his slit, making Virgil gasp loudly and shake.

”Fuckfuck, Lo, careful, I... Ohh, god, this is already so hard,” He groaned in frustration, his forehead resting on Logan’s shoulder, hips pressing back just a bit to remind himself of what he felt like. 

“A few minutes and you’ll have calmed down. It’s only a few,” The other man reassured, combing his fingers through his hair, “You’re being so good, not trying to touch yourself at all. Try not to move for me.”

And it did take a good few minutes for the heat in his groin to simmer down just enough for him to begin moving again, though it didn’t decrease his sensitivity. With every bounce he was moaning, head tipped back, lip caught between his teeth just so he didn’t upset the neighbours. Honestly the only thing stopping Logan from release was the fact he always took so long anyway. His boyfriend looked absolutely incredible like this, making sounds that were just pure sin. He could feel every little tremble his body made around him. And then he stopped, biting his lip hard, looking at his throbbing length with tears in his eyes because oh fuck he was so close he was dripping. 

This went on probably three more times before Virgil really couldn’t take it anymore. 

As he came to a stop, he shook all over, a few tears falling from his eyes. As Logan reached up to lightly touch him again, Virgil grabbed his hand. 

“Don’t. Don’t, I.. If I move, I.. I can’t do this again Logan, please let me come,” He buried his face into his neck, whimpering softly, a purely erotic moan leaving him when his thighs twitched and barely moved his cock, “Please please I need it I need to do bad, I want-“

With calm hands, Logan lifted his partners head and pressed a kiss to his nose, ”Okay, shhh, it’s alright. You can now, okay? Don’t hold back,” a hand wrapped around him loosely, stroking weakly. That was all Virgil needed though because he sobbed out a moan, pressing back against the dick inside him as he released all over his boyfriends hand, shaking so much through it that Logan realised he probably wouldn’t ever need a vibrator if he kept doing this to him. In his overstimulated state, Virgil could barely feel his partner laying him down on the bed, slowly fucking into him until he released himself. It was pretty hard to hold back after watching the shorter male lose himself like that. 

Logan spoke as he removed himself, “You did very well, Virgil. I’d be happy to do that again with you so long as you were willing to c-“ He stopped when a finger pressed against his lips. Virgil had curled himself up against his side and shut his eyes, fully intending to sleep right there despite the mess. 

“We really must clean ourselves. It’s so easy to-“

”Five mins,” Came the whispered response, arms extended out to the other. And how could Logan say no to that? Denying his clearly tired boyfriend a cuddle after sex would just be cruel! With a sigh, he laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around the curled up figure. 

“Fine, but only five.”


End file.
